My Love
by Rolyn
Summary: Part of the ML series. May didn't know how long she had been waiting; how much time had passed, all she knew was that despite the nerves and the Butterfree fluttering in her stomach she was ready because Drew was it for her. Nothing else mattered but her and Drew in that moment...but somehow a dormant rivalry still managed to worm its way into her day. She wouldn't change a thing.


_Surprise! You thought I was done, didn't you? Well…not quite. I still had a little something in mind where the ML series is concerned, besides the spinoff. Honestly, I haven't written a one-shot in years, but I couldn't ignore the plot bunny and not write this up. ML started about May and Drew; I loved May and Drew. They were the IT pairing for me when it came to Pokemon. Slowly the story grew into one still about the couple, but about a handful of other people and surprisingly, you all rolled with it and I thank you for that. I think that was something to love about ML, the fact that there was this group of teenagers so tight knit that the story became about them…all of them. In spite of this, I think May and Drew need their time in the sun. Of course the others will still be involved, but this will be May and Drew's time…if you still don't know where I'm going with this, go ahead and enjoy this one-shot._

_This story was edited by my little Patty Cake so…everyone appreciate her for catching all my dumb mistakes. Thanks Pat!_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_My Love_

* * *

May took a deep breath for what had to be the millionth time that morning. It was the only thing that was keeping her head on straight besides screaming, but her mother had just charged into the room no more than ten minutes ago telling her to pipe down because guests were already arriving.

Already?

May took in another deep breath in hopes of calming her nerves. Now she didn't blame Rolyn when she had freaked out. She didn't blame Alex for disappearing on her day or when Marina had taken to being late to her own big day because she was too caught up practicing scenes from a play with Little Miss. The aqua haired girl claimed it calmed her down. There was just no escaping the nerves when it came to this, but if they could do it, May certainly could.

She had no doubts. There were no road blocks. There was nothing that stood between her becoming May Hayden. Absolutely nothing…unless someone objected, but she doubted that would happen. Even if someone did have the gall to object to the union then – May was sure – Alex would tackle them to the ground and silence them…maybe permanently.

"Hey, why aren't you getting dressed?" May wasn't too surprised when Rolyn slipped into her room with the rest of the crew behind her plus one. Three year old Garrett clung to his mother's neck as he blinked tiredly at his surroundings. Unlike most three year olds, Garrett was easily bored and was only excited when in the presence of his parents' pokemon. It was hard to keep his attention otherwise. "I didn't design that one of kind dress for you to sit there and stare at your pretty little reflection."

Rolyn charged towards the garment bag that protected the one of a kind wedding dress and unzipped it with a flourish. Patou was at her side in a moment to help pull the dress from its confines and May watched as they fussed over it, looking for any imperfections before they forced May into the gown. It truly was a wonderful dress and May couldn't help but thank Rolyn a million times over for giving her such a masterpiece.

It was a romantic design, taffeta gown with layer of dreamy gossamer tulle, reminiscent of brier rose petals. The bodice was re-embroidered lace with crystal beads and gems to give it a pretty sparkle. The beads were sewn on in such a way that the design resembled roses at May's left hip and at her right shoulder where a single strap resembling lace petals was to cling to her left shoulder. The dress reflected May and also Drew since Rolyn knew her brother had a tendency to put May and roses together. It was their thing. Like fighting was Rolyn and Jason's quirk, roses were May and Drew's.

True to the theme of the romantic flower, the bridesmaid dresses were a ruby red with layers that draped on each girl like falling petals that went to just about the knee. The bust was ruched and the style was simple yet elegant which aligned with exactly what May had wanted. When she had described how she wanted the dresses to look, it was difficult for her to put her vision into words, but Patou took what was offered and ran with it, coming up with the perfect interpretation for what May had in mind. Rolyn's dress tied around her neck in a halter since she was the matron of honor, while the rest of the girls went strapless with sparkling, silver peep toe heals and matching barrel curls falling around their shoulders.

"I'd recommend getting a jump on getting dressed." Alex said as she crossed her arms over her chest and switched her weight to one foot. "We don't need another late start wedding." The shortest of the six girls gave a crooked smile as she looked towards Marina out the corner of her eye.

"Weddings never start on time." Marina grumbled as she adjusted Garrett on her hip. The three year old had taken to distracting himself by playing with his mother's chandelier earrings, much to the twenty three year old's chagrin.

"Mine did even with my whole cold feet issue." Rolyn laughed as she unzipped May's gown and brought it low to the ground just as Patou traipsed over to May. The blonde gestured for May to stand and she did only to be quickly stripped of her robe and left in her lacy undergarments. Patou wolf whistled and the brunette blushed forty shades of red as she rushed to Rolyn to slip into her dress.

"My wedding started right on time too." Alex argued. "Maybe because I wasn't holing myself up in the bathroom reciting lines from _One Pokemon to Live_." The purple haired girl smirked as she looked towards Marina over her shoulder. The model narrowed her eyes into an intense glare and Alex responded with a wink before turning forward once again.

"Aw, don't tease Marina…" Dawn cooed as she bounded over to the aforementioned girl and opened her arms to receive her nephew. All too happy to be relieved of the three year old, Marina passed him on to the shorter girl and Dawn beamed at Garrett who gave her a blank look in return. Too used to Garrett's aloof behavior, Dawn giggled and kissed the boy on the forehead.

"I'm just saying I hope we don't have any wedding blunders today." Alex said with a shrug. "That's always going to be Marina's thing."

"Shut it Cramer." Marina hissed.

"You don't think anything bad will happen today…right?" May asked quietly as she looked back at Rolyn just as she was pulling the dress up the brunette's lithe form. Just thinking about the possibility of messing anything up today was enough to have May shake with nerves. It didn't help that she had a history of public blunders. It was like her quirk. Not a day went by without her embarrassing herself in one way or another with at least ten witnesses to take in the sight.

"Don't even think about it…" Rolyn sighed. "But if you do run into any trouble, I will embarrass myself ten times worse to divert attention." She added with a lopsided smile.

"Yea, you'd like that, wouldn't you? You attention whore…" Patou grumbled as she adjusted May's single strap carefully before Rolyn zipped up the dress, trapping the brunette inside. May took in a breath as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Thanks but no thanks Rolyn. We don't need you to faint in the middle of the aisle just because May sneezes." Marina quipped.

"Hey! I am a good friend for even offering. Don't hate." The Alvarez shot out as she pointed in the taller girl's direction.

"Marina's just pissy because she knows no one will outdo her wedding blunder." Alex snickered. Living up to her new surname, Marina swiped at the shorter girl in hopes that her talon sharp, manicured nails would do some damage. Luckily for Alex, she narrowly missed getting a new set of scars on her face by stumbling out of the way just in time.

"Oh Arceus, I hope I don't screw up…" May murmured as she tilted her head back and let blue eyes go skywards. She knew there was no such thing as perfection, but she still wanted today to get as close to perfect as possible; no mishaps and no mess ups.

"May, relax," Rolyn instructed placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Today is all about you and Drew; just you and Drew. Don't worry about anything else because he is your focal point and no one else matters. There is nothing to this day besides you and him…so just remember that and everything will go just as perfect as you imagined."

May smiled softly. "Thanks Rolyn…"

"That's what best friends are for." The Alvarez giggled. "Now, let's put on the last touches before you finally get married to your love." She wiggled her brow and May couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Norman asked gently just as May could hear the wedding march playing faintly from a little ways off. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as she watched Dawn and Paul disappear to walk down the aisle. It was like the other three Untouchable weddings. Five bridesmaids paired off with their significant others. Dawn had been Alex's maid of honor and Jimmy, Aden's best man; that was the only instance the pairings had been rearranged. It was funny to see Marina and Paul walk down the aisle together…especially when Marina was half a foot taller than him with the addition of heels.

"I'm fine…" May breathed out as she rolled her shoulders. Patou and Ian were now gone so the bridal party was already moving out to start the ceremony. She swallowed thickly and her father placed a hand on the small of her back. The small gesture made her relax a fraction before she fumbled to link her arms with her father just as Rolyn and Jason moved from in front of them.

Taking into account what Rolyn had said to her earlier, May straightened herself up and began to walk. She wasn't too worried about the heels she sported, she had enough practice over the years with the ebony haired Alvarez as a best friend. All she had to focus on was Drew. That was all that mattered. The hundreds of people that all looked at her became faceless and the music seemed to fade out before stopping all together for her. All she was aware of was that smile. It was a little on the crooked smile, but it was still genuine and it was her smile. Drew only smiled like that for her.

May couldn't help but smile herself. She clutched her bouquet of white roses tightly as her father paused under the arch where Alex's grandfather stood, officiating his fourth Untouchable wedding. Norman wrapped his arm around his daughter's waist and kissed her temple before pulling away, muttering an 'I love you' as he did. May smiled at him and nodded gently before turning back to Drew. The green haired Hayden had a hand offered to her and May didn't hesitate in taking it.

Butterfree fluttered in her stomach as he gently wrapped his fingers around her own and pulled her close. Rolyn came up, retrieved May's bouquet and Alex's grandfather began to talk. Once again, everything became background to Drew. He became the center of her world and her eyes remained locked on him, slightly wide with awe as she reverenced in the fact that she was here with him.

"And now, the bride and groom will recite their own vows."

May was shaken out of her reverie at those words. When she and Drew decided to come up with her own vows, she was beside herself; unable to come up with anything she would remember easily, the brunette decided to wing it. Now that she was put on the spot, she felt those God forsaken nerves once again.

"Drew," She began as she forced herself to meet his eyes. She kept repeating Rolyn's words over and over again in her head. It was just him and her…even so she was still finding this embarrassingly difficult. "W-When I thought about what I should say, I found it exceedingly hard – not that I cannot understand my feelings for you because I wouldn't be up here if I didn't!" She added the last bit quickly and Drew laughed once from behind close lips. "I know I love you. I love you…so much that how I feel I can't even put into words besides me telling you I love you over and over and I will every day, for the rest of my life."

May could hear Dawn whimpering from behind her. Alex hissed for her to suck it up and May laughed lightly, her eyes still locked with Drew's.

"I love you too," He murmured leaning in close. For a second, May thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he began to speak. "From the moment I met you, I knew there was something about you and the more I was around you, the more I began to realize I couldn't be without you." Dawn choked on a sob. Alex elbowed her as she blinked back her own tears. "May, you're everything I'm not; you're exactly what I need and there is nothing on this earth that could keep me away from you."

May mentally cursed when she felt a tear run down her cheek.

"I'm going to take pleasure out of reminding you of how much I adore you every day for the rest of my life." He finished off while reaching up to brush away her stray tear with his thumb. May beamed at him as she leaned into his touch. Rolyn cursed as she turned away to pull off her glasses so she could swipe away her own tears.

"The rings?" The officiator inquired. Jason was there in a second with the rings and handed Drew's simply gold band to May before handing the massive diamond wedding ring to Drew. "Now do you, Andrew," Alex's grandfather addressed and Jason snickered at the use of the green haired boy's full name. "Take Maybelle," Jason coughed to cover his laugh at the use of May's full name. "To be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Drew smirked. "I do." He said as he slipped the ring onto May's finger.

"And do you, Maybelle, take Andrew to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

A beat passed with May too caught up with Drew's words to even recognize that it was her turn to speak. Drew perked a brow at her and Max slapped a hand to his forehead from the front row in the audience. Yvette who sat beside him, nudged him before pressing a finger to her lips, silently telling him to be quiet.

"…May?" Drew chuckled.

"Hm?" She hummed

"As distracting as I know I am," He leaned in close to her and her cheeks flushed red. "It would be really great if you said 'I do' now." He said lowly. The brunette blinked in surprise, now blushing for an entirely different reason. Turns out it didn't matter if she was focusing on Drew or not; she still embarrassed herself.

"I-I do." She stammered as she fumbled to slip Drew's ring onto his finger.

The elderly officiator smiled gently at her. "Well, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Andrew, you may kiss your bride." He chuckled.

"Finally," Drew grumbled before reaching up and cupping the brunette's cheeks. May squealed in surprise as she was pulled in for a kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as Drew gently moved his lips against hers and she reach up to place her hands on his arms just as he began to pull away, but not before pressing a kiss to her nose.

"I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Benjamin Hayden."

* * *

"You took my place as the Hayden girl," Rolyn sighed almost dreamily as she leaned in close to her best friend. May smiled at her as she moved an arm to wrap around Rolyn's shoulders. "About time too; you have no idea how long I have been waiting on this wedding. Now we are officially sisters."

"But we always were." May chuckled.

"Yes, but now it's official." Rolyn pointed out.

"Your last name is Alvarez, Rolyn. It's not that official." Patou pointed out with a lopsided smile.

"Don't steal this from me, Pat!" The bony haired Alvarez hissed.

"Oh get over it Rolyn," Marina breathed. Rolyn huffed at her before turning her back to both her and Patou. The twenty three year old shrugged as she turned back to Jimmy who had Garrett bouncing on his knee. The three year old was grinning and bubbling with laughter which was a feat in itself. Only Jimmy could get such a reaction out of his son without the use of pokemon.

"So how does it feel?" Drew inquired as he held May's chin between his thumb and index finger and turned her head towards him. The brunette blinked in surprise and he smirked at her superciliously.

"How does what feel?" She asked back.

"To be married to the most powerful man in LaRousse?" He stated in a matter of fact tone. If his smirk wasn't already impossibly haughty, May would have thought his arrogance would have increased tenfold with what he said.

"I dunno; I'm not married to your dad." She retorted without missing a beat. Drew's smirk fell into a frown so quickly, May couldn't help but laugh. "Drew, I'm kidding! Even though you're father really is the most powerful man in LaRousse."

"I was hoping you'd catch on, but I guess I'll have to spell it out for you, as per usual." He sighed as he flicked his hair out of his face. May ignored her husband's – she loved calling him that – annoying habit and perked a brow. "As a wedding gift, father gave me Hayden International this morning so yes, I am now the most powerful man in LaRousse."

"What?" May gasped. "Drew, that's amazing!" She said excitedly as she grabbed him in a hug. "You've worked so hard for this." She knew what her husband had done, what he had given up to follow in his father's footsteps. Coordinating would always be his first love and he graduated college with a degree in it, but his journey had been cut short when he decided to return home to work under his father.

"Before I officially take over, father has given me time off so we can go to Johto. Contest start over there in a month or so." He said into her ear. May pulled away from the hug quickly, her blue eyes wide. She had been expecting to wait before she ever thought about a journey. "Rolyn and Jason will be going with us to participate in the Johto league so everything is set."

May grinned. "Thank you!" She didn't know what else to say.

"May," Alex growled as she tapped the brunette roughly on the top of her head. "Are you forgetting something?" She inquired as she gestured towards the side entrance to the Hayden ball room where the rest of their friends were standing waiting. May gasped and jumped to her feet.

"Be right back!" She said before kissing Drew on the forehead and disappearing with the rest of the Dragonite girls.

"What the hell just happened?" Jason inquired as he leaned back in his seat and crossed her arms over his chest. His suit jacket was draped over the back of his chair and his tie was undone.

"I have no idea." Drew mumbled. "I think I just got ditched by my wife."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Aden inserted.

"Aden, you have bad feelings about breathing." Ian deadpanned.

"It's possible to choke on air!" Aden argued in his defense.

"How you've lasted a year of marriage to Cramer, I will never understand…" The golden eyed boy sighed with a shake of his head. Aden's lower lip jutted out into a pout that was paid no mind.

It would be a solid half hour before any of the Dragonite girls would make an appearance. It wasn't like they simply came back like nothing happened either. The lights in the ball room dimmed and all talk simmered down to a dull chatter as all attention was diverted to a spotlight situated at the top of the staircase that led into the dance floor. Drew blinked in surprise, taking in each girl and noticing something familiar about the way they looked.

Now the newly wed Hayden didn't have a perfect memory, but the red halter top with the black corset coupled with the white shorts and red ribbons keeping May's hair tied up in two pigtails brought him back. All their clothing choices and hair styles sent him back…around six years to be precise.

Rolyn was dressed in a sparkling green halter dress that fanned out like a party dress designed for a teenager. Her curly hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with her bangs slanted over her eyes much like she wore them when she was fifteen. Dawn was sporting a cute, albeit slightly immature pink cocktail dress that went off the shoulders. Her navy hair had been combed out so that it was wavy and around her neck was a choker.

Marina was dressed in a teal colored tank top that was transparent from the waist down and a pair of low riding white jeans hugged her legs nicely while a gold belt hung loosely from her hips. Her aqua hair was simply done half up, half down with a golden clip. Alex was dressed rather childishly in a leather dress that had slits going all around the hem, giving peeks at purple plaid material underneath. Her hair was teased and now had black streaks in it.

"Ah, I get it…" Ian murmured.

"What?" Jason inquired.

"Patou is wearing the exact same thing she wore on the first time she and I ever went to Alakazam with you guys." Ian stated in a matter of fact tone as he gestured towards the blonde. Patou was in fact wearing the very outfit Ian had recognized. It was in fact the royal blue tank top and mesh off the shoulder shirt pair with dark washed skinny jeans.

"And the rest of them are wearing the outfits they wore on May's first time at Alakazam…" Aden mused.

"Really?" Jason asked sounding incredulous. "How can you guys even remember that? It was like…thirty years ago."

"Jason, none of us are thirty." Ian deadpanned.

"Oh wow, Aden's right…" Jimmy murmured. "I wonder what they have planned."

A guitar started playing, much to everyone's surprise and the ball room was filled with the gentle tune as each Dragonite girl produced a microphone out of thin air. Each one of them had gentle, nostalgic smiles on their face as May brought her microphone to her lips. "_A dozen roses arrive…what a perfect surprise. You greet me with a kiss. I could get used to this_." She sang beautifully. Drew immediately recognized the song. It was like he was sixteen all over again.

"_You think that I look the best when my hair is a mess_…" She and Rolyn harmonized gently. "_I can't believe you exist. I could get used to this_…" Their voices molded together perfectly before Rolyn moved her mic away from her mouth and nodded at May.

"_Cuz you know you're too good to be true_…" May sang lowly. "_I must have done something good to meet you_…" She grinned as the music suddenly picked up and all the girls stood from their seats at the top of the stairs.

"_Cuz you wrote my name all across your head and when I freak you understand_," They sang together in three part harmony. Dawn and Marina sang the higher harmony while Patou joined May with the melody and Alex joined Rolyn with the lower harmony. "_There is not a thing you miss and I could get used to this_."

"_I'm feelin' it coming over me; with you it all comes naturally. I lost the reflex to resist and I could get used to this_." They made their way down the stairs slowly as the live band faded out and another song came through.

"_Red wine_…" Alex sang.

"_I've had a little bit too much_," Dawn began as the rest of the girls stopped and she continued down two more steps before stopping as well with a smirk on her lips. "_All of the people start to rush_."

"_Start to rush by_," Alex and Patou sang in the background.

"_How does he twist the dance? Can't find my drink – oh man! Where are my keys? I lost my phone_…" Dawn looked from left to right before shrugging.

"_And nothing else feels so right_!" May sang as she stepped past Dawn with her free hand balled into a fist held high above her head. "_Every time you look at me I'm on a high. I need your loving cuz it makes me feel alive. With the music playing it's so easy to believe that nothing else feels so_…"

"_Just dance – gonna be okay; da, da doo doo-mmm; just dance – spin that record babe; da, da doo doo-mmm_," Dawn sang as she came up beside May and rocked her hips from side to side. "_Just dance – gonna be okay; d-d-dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_…"

"_Pumping through my veins…killing all my pain_," May sang gripping onto Dawn dramatically. "_You're the remedy to my heartbreak – won't have it any other way. Hope this never dies…Cuz nothing else feels so right_!"

Violins broke into the song as it suddenly began to become a mixture of two songs from the past; they were two songs Drew couldn't really forget. They had left him flustered and annoyed. They were from the night he had started to actually admit to himself that he was attracted to the brunette.

"_L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la_," Patou and Rolyn sang.

"_I can la, la, la, l-la, la; I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want; don't stop…"_ Rolyn sang as she took a few steps down so she was now standing in front of May and Dawn. "_Give me, give me, give me what you got, got_ _cuz I can't wait, wait, wait anymore, more, more_…" She twirled her hips suggestively, much like she did the first time she and May sang the song together.

"_Don't even talk about the consequences cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_," Rolyn continued with a smirk.

"_And I don't give a damn, what they say, what they think, think, cuz you're the only one that's on my mind_," May took a step down so that she was on the second to last step as she began to sing with Rolyn. "_I'll never, ever let you leave me; I try to stop time forever; never wanna hear you say goodbye_…"

"_I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you; it's not enough to say that I miss you_," All six of them sang, splitting down the middle in two part harmony. "_I feel so untouched right now; need you so much – somehow I can't forget you. Gone crazy from the moment I met you_."

The music suddenly slowed down as all six girls got to the final step. "_Cuz when you love_…" May began gently.

"_You're not alone_…" Rolyn continued with a small smile.

"_The one you love_…" Dawn went on.

"_Is there beside you_." Alex finished.

"_Never lost_…" Marina sang while swaying.

"_Or on your own_…" Patou sang.

"_And gentle hand_…" Dawn continued while reaching out.

"_Is there to guide you_…" May concluded. "_Whoo ohhh…Whoo ohhh_…" She sang as the music began to pick up a bit. "_And everything comes naturally – and it takes my breath away…what you do so naturally_…"

"_You are the thunder and I am the lightning and I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting_," May sang while Alex sang the harmony. The six of them strut out to the center of the dance floor and lined up. "_When you know it's meant to be, everything comes naturally, it comes naturally when you're with me baby_…" They all placed a hand on the shoulder of the girl in front of them, except for Rolyn who was at the front of the line.

"_But it's funny how a man only thinks about the_…" The line of girls did a simultaneous body roll, looking like a wave before they turned their heads to look over the opposite shoulder so quickly that their hair whipped in sync. "_I don't give a_…" They rocked their hips to one side. "_Keep looking at my_…" They rocked their hips to the opposite side. "_Cuz it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my_…" They wound their hips in a complete circle and people actually whistled. "_I'mma do my thing while you're playing with ya_…"

"What is this? A blast from the past mash-up?" Jason exclaimed gesturing towards the girls. Drew ignored him, too enraptured in the little display.

"_Ooh, you got it bad I can tell_…" May sang as she rocked her hips from side to side. "_You want it bad but oh well cuz what you got for me is something I_…" She trailed off.

"_Something I don't need_…" All six girl harmonized as they dipped down low before slowly coming back up, once again receiving whistles of appreciation.

"Holy crap…" Jimmy hissed as he slapped a hand over Garrett's eyes.

"_And you know we getting hotter and hotter, sexy and hotter; let's shut it down_," Patou and Rolyn sang together as they playfully fanned themselves.

"_This place about to blow_!" Alex and Marina sang.

A mixture of both dance breaks resounded throughout the ball room as the girls began a dance routine that must have took hours of secretive practice. All the practice certainly paid off. Alex and Dawn even did a set of back flips before the lights suddenly all went out causing guests to gasp. The music came to an abrupt halt before that guitar from the beginning returned, playing that same gentle tune. The spotlight was back and now shone on May as she slowly approached the main table, making a beeline for her husband.

"_Cuz you wrote my name all across your head_…" She began slowly. She was smiling gently and Drew couldn't help but smile in return. "_And when I freak you understand. There is not a thing you miss and I could get used to this_…" She reached the table and extended a hand out to him. Drew's smile turned a little crooked as he took her hand in his.

"_I'm feeling it coming over me_…" The rest of the Dragonite girls sang with her in that beautiful harmony once again as a light came up on them in the center of the floor. "_With you it all comes naturally. I lost the reflex to resist_…"

"_And I could get used to this_…" May finished as she gave Drew's hand a gently squeeze. The applause was tremendous as the lights came up. May grinned as she watched people stand from their seats to give a standing ovation for the girls' performance. "Thank you…that was an ode to my special relationship with Drew." May giggled into her microphone. "Oh and let the record show that this was an informal attack from the Dragonite girls to the Flygon Boys and…"

"Dragonite girls won!" All the girls exclaimed into their microphones. Rolyn was smirking triumphantly while Dawn was bouncing around like a Lopunny. Patou and Alex shared a fist bump while laughing maniacally and Marina crossed her arms over her chest, a triumphant look on her face.

"Aw come _on_!" Aden screeched jumping from his seat and throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

* * *

_And there you have it. I felt like where I left Misconstrued left something to be desired…so I offer you this. I had too much fun writing this chapter, especially the end. Now I can say the book is officially closed on this ML era. I already started the spin off though. There are quite a few changes from the little preview I gave you in Misconstrued Love, so any author notes in the beginning when I finally get around to posting that story are important if you don't want to get confused. I could just say forget that bonus chapter, but it still set me up for where the next story starts off…well anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this story. Be on the lookout for anything else I want to randomly spit out. I wonder if any of you can name every song featured in the mash-up. Bonus points if you name artists as well. The first three to do that will find their way into any of my future stories (probably not main roles, but sadly that is all I can offer). Thanks for reading!_

_Again, a special thanks to Patou for aiding me when it came to editing._

_Please review…_

_~Rolyn~_


End file.
